Living the life as a Saiyan
by Saiyachick
Summary: This is all up to the seven years after Cell. Vegeta tells of his past and what it was like to be a Saiyan. How he lived with a life of hate from the first time he came to earth, to the time of the Cell games ending.


Disclaimer: don't own DBZ.

Summary: Since none of you like me original story, I decided to make it a one-shot.

**_Life as a Saiyan: The Vegeta story_**

**_Dare to fell pain…_**

**__**

It all started the day Frieza took me away from my home planet. I hated it dearly, so much… I was left alone. My damn father gave me up just like that, for the whole Saiyan race. But the sacrifice of me was nothing. The planet still went up in flames when the solders and other Saiyan's rebelled against Freiza's reign. From then on out, I wanted immortality, to make Frieza suffer the pain I felt of my whole race begin blown up to nothing but ashes and rocks.  
  
Damn it! I was so close to immortality, but no. That stupid bald headed human and the demi-brat went totally behind my back and made their own wishes. I was so close to it, but yet so far. I could almost grasp the power. I could have been invincible, stronger than Kakkorrot. But no…  
  
My pride will not admit that Kakkorrot is supposedly stronger than me. I should have turned into a Super Saiyan, not him! He turned into something that only a elite Saiyan should have done, something that happened 3 millenniums ago! I am royalty; I am the one who was thriving to reach the ultimate goal. I died in the hands of Frieza, I should have killed him and Kakkorrot should have died!  
  
Hate.  
  
From that day, I hated Kakkorrot. I dislike how he defeated me so easily. But that hate didn't last as much as it did before. I hated everything else around my father, Frieza,  and that mud ball planet.  
  
Anger.  
  
Then, one day, I felt a ki coming. Wait, it was two ki's. All the weak humans gathered at the spot it came from. Me being the fool I was didn't train as much. Then that brat from the future came and changed into a Super Saiyan also! How is it a mere child can do something I could not? It angered me seeing this maliciousness overwhelmed me. Supposedly Frieza and king Kold had come back. They repaired that bastard Frieza and he was looking for the third class baka of course. Then the future brat killed him. He then said Kakkorrot would be coming back.  
  
This sparked an interest in me, so everyone followed. We waited, and the pathetic fool showed up. I growled in frustration as the future brat talked to Kakkorrot alone. The future brat soon went, and the green bean Namek said in 3 years that some androids were going to come and kill us all. The only survivors would be the little demi-brat and him. The demi-brat eventually died. After that, everyone trained.  
  
After I came to this planet, I did nothing but training. Then after that, I took one of the ships and blasted off into space. I reached planets far and wide. I killed everything that got in my way. I thought killing and penetrating blood shed would ease my pain of not achieving my goal would help, but it didn't. I finally reached a crater and cursed the sky of thunder. I cursed all who stood in my way, all who surpassed me. Then in an instant, my hate helped me and I transformed. Golden flashes surrounded me, and my aura also changed into a golden aura itself. The prince regained his throne!  
  
But, my Saiyan instincts came in. That onna who invited me to stay got more and more irresistible. Her eyes' were full of mystery and they were so alluring. Before I knew it, her and the baka she use to 'date' broke up because they wanted to stay 'friends.' I could see she was sad, but ignored it. My damn pride was thrown away, and I mated with the girl. 

I couldn't believe it, I was so furious at myself! I overlooked the fact that I had mated with an earthling, but soon found another ki signature in her. She had conceived a child. I kept saying it couldn't be, I couldn't have a half Saiyan heir, it just wasn't proper!

I could have died. Though, I ignored it. I avoided her and her weak emotions and kept training. I took off for about a couple of months to an isolated area to focus my thoughts. I missed the birth of my own child, and didn't regret it. All I could think about was my need to survive and kill those androids. 

When the day arrived, I watched from afar. I watched how Kakkorrot helplessly fought and got the energy sucked out of him. Then his heart disease began. It attacked his heart, and every drop of energy he had was gone. That's when I would step in, when all hope was lost, the Saiyan prince would regain the pride that was lost.

I smirked at how weak that android was. How could Kakkorrot lose to this weak creature, and at his Super Saiyan level? I beat the living shit out of the first one, and he had a rolling head. Everyone was amazed as I turned Super Saiyan myself. Then I got too damn cocky.

I let the other android go. Then the kid from the future came again. He was confused, and told us those weren't the androids. Then the onna found out the second one was Dr. Gero, a famous scientist. He just created them as a diversion, the real one's were yet to become. The rest of the weak fighters came with the boy, in search of the scientist and me. We found out his secret laboratory was in the mountain area, so we flew there.

Still we found nothing, until it was too late. He had resurrected the once humans, and they greeted him. Things got stranger when they suddenly rebelled against their master and blew him to pieces. Then once again, they resurrected another android, which made three problems for us. It was then we fought the blond and black haired one. One by one all of those weak fighters went down, until it was just the kid and I. The cue ball had ran out of energy, but was revived by his senzu bean. 

Then once again my pride was thrown away like a piece of shit. That girl had beaten me and everyone else, and flew off. I then ate my own senzu bean and was revived. The cue ball and I took all those weak fighters to the lookout.

It seemed that they had been tough after all. We had to plan, but I didn't want anything to do with them. Later on another terror had been born. It was Gero's greatest creation, 'Cell.'

He had used all of our data, and DNA to create the vile creature, and it had destroyed everything. It sucked up people and their energy from his tail. He was in search of the androids also, but for his own reasons. He wanted them so he could make himself indestructible and perfect. All the rest searched for the fighters and found them. Unfortunately Cell had already drained the androids and had become the most powerful being out of all of us.

He then broadcasted to the whole world that a tournament would be held and any fighter would be able to fight him. It started in seven days,  after all of use went in to the room of time and spirits. Kakkorrot's brat had turned Super Saiyan after he came out, and I went inside with the kid who I found out was my brat in the future.

For the last seven days, everyone relaxed. I didn't do anything of the sort though I was smart and trained. Until the very end, I relaxed my power and waited for the day of destiny.

When that day came, all the fighters gathered. This one pathetic weakling, who claimed to be a challenge, was thrown out of the ring in a mere millisecond. It was then Kakkorrot's turn. He fought Cell in a combat of life and death. Warm ups, and then fighting, then no more rules. They fought where every they wanted to, and after a while Kakkorrot stopped his battle…

He had said he gives up, and Cell won. He said he wasn't of any challenge to Cell, but someone else was. Kakkorrot turned to his son and said that he was the one who could beat Cell. I was shocked, how could a little boy beat a powerful thing such as Cell?

When the boy stepped up, he fought with such weakness. Kakkorrot told him to fight, and not be scared to release his true power. So the brat powered up into a Super Saiyan. It was still no match for Cell. It was then Cell realized he wanted his fight. He used the one thing the kid cared about most against him to release the Saiyan with in him. Cell made these repulsive mini versions of him and sent them to attack us.

Then that other android said something to the boy. Cell had destroyed the android in hopes of the boy powering up, and so he did. The boy let loose and let the power fill within him. His aura got a bit bigger, and his ki went skyrocket. It was unbelievable! The kid had some how gone beyond a Super Saiyan! The love and friendship he had was destroyed and the kid snapped into an arrogant cocky, real Saiyan!

He had a million chances to beat Cell, but wouldn't listen to anybody. Cell was at his semi perfect stage when the brat made him regurgitate the one named 18. But then, Cell went mad and psychotic. He had sucked up a whole bunch of air and had expanded. He looked like a balloon, and when he was finished the whole world would blow up. The cockiness had toned down when Cell had said this, and the kid finally came to his senses.

Then Kakkorrot, being his good self, made a 'noble' sacrifice. Before it was too late, he had used his instant transmission to take him and Cell to who knows where. We thought we escaped death, but we were wrong, dead wrong. A few minutes later, the perfect form of Cell had came back to earth and told us how he too escaped death.

He had proven so by shooting a ki blast at my future son. I was enraged! All the hate, bitterness, suffering, grief, emotion, and most of all love filled me and I went berserk! I used every attack I had to try and kill Cell. When I thought I had finally gotten him, no damage was done to him. He pointed a finger at me and a ki blast came towards me.

I thought it was my end, but it wasn't. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Kakkorrot's brat had stepped in front of me, and had a limp left arm. I stared at him long and hard. He was a true Saiyan, though I would never admit it, he was an elite Saiyan.

It was then the kid had thought of giving up. He had no reason to live. It was then; he had lost all hope, until we heard the boy talking to himself. It sounded as if he was talking to his father. Suddenly, he formed a one handed Kamehameha and formed so much power into it. Cell smirked and did the same, except he had more power in his.

Somehow, the kid's attack got stronger, but Cell had to be a bit distracted in order to be defeated. All of us went behind Cell, and threw all our best attacks on him, enough for brat to overcome Cell's attack and wipe him out for good.

It was then we were all relieved and went to the brat's house. They told the harpy and she wept with sorrow. We all went to the look out and wished all the 'good' people who cell killed to be revived. My future brat shook and was up once again. Though I wouldn't admit it, I was full of joy. The second wish was suppose to restore Kakkorrot. 

Then all heard the voice, it belonged to that fool. He said he didn't want to be wished back because he thought it was his entire fault that every villain came to the planet, so he left. And that's how the Cell story ended. After that whole expierience, I learned the key to power is loved ones and family, so for the next seven years I spent my whole life with my family.

I trained Trunks, and Gohan…he turned out to be the elite Saiyan as I thought. Still, I see a glint of hurt in his eyes, a dark mystery of sorrow he felt. It went through everyone's eyes. It was because of Kakkorrot, because of you, it's a sad world.

Just want to say, the hate I fell for you isn't as strong, but I vow on my life I will beat you.

I smirk, "I will never give up."


End file.
